


Reunion and Love

by ChrisRenHeb



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRenHeb/pseuds/ChrisRenHeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted to see him again, but during the reunion danger lurks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion and Love

     A man stands alone staring at a jagged piece of metal mounted to the wall. As he contemplates it for several minutes, he proceeds to release a long heavy sigh.  He is oblivious to the other occupants of the room.

“He’s doing it again.” Shunji , one of the GUYS crewman manning the comm, whispers to his fellow crewman Kotarou.

“He’s been doing that a lot lately. I wonder why.” Kotarou replies back. As he prepares to go ask his captain some awkward questions the door to the command room opens and crewman Miya walks in.

“Captain, you have a guest.” She chirps happily.

Everyone in the room commences to look at the door as a familiar person enters and heads straight to their captain. Amazement rocks through the crew members as they recognize the woman who enters as the World Motorcycle Champion and former member of GUYS.

“Marina, what are you doing here?”  Captain Aihara Ryu asks his former crewmember.

“Ryu, I have big news. I have decided that we need to have a reunion with everyone. And that includes Mirai.” She smirks at his reaction to her words. Ryu’s startled jerk was apparently obvious to everyone in the room.

“And exactly how are you going to contact him? Remember he’s back on his own planet now.” He says as he looks back at that mounted metal again.

Shock went through the others in the room. They had never seen/met anyone from another planet. They just ended up with having to fight monsters that sporadically landed on Earth. Looking to the Captain’s guest they awaited her answer. Marina smirks at Ryu and holds up her hand, “With this.” In her hand is some sort of odd trinket, it looked like a ‘Good Luck’ charm.

“Are you cracked? How are we going to accomplish that with the charms he gave us?”

“What you don’t have faith in his feelings for us and this planet. If we all send out the same feelings at the same time I believe he will hear us and come. Really Ryu, have you no confidence? The others are all coming, it’s been too long since we have all been together.”

“Fine, I agree with you. So when are we going to try it and where.”

“For the when, in a week George will be finished with his season by then and the where….welllll…here of course.”

“What! Marina this is still a working base. I don’t think that will be approved.”

“Sakomizu has already granted me permission to do so.” Her smirk getting bigger as she sees Ryu’s astonishment at her declaration. “Bye, Ryu.” Smiling her way out the door.

The stunned man was again left in contemplation as he walks out of the room without saying anything or acknowledging any of his staff.

 

“What do you think about this Miya? Kotarou? Do you think their ‘friend’ will show up?” Shunji whispered as if the captain was still in the room.

“Hey Shunji, why are you whispering? They’re gone, you know.”

“Oh yeah, huh. So what do you guys think? We’ll get to meet the all the Captain’s team. I can’t wait.”

Slightly bouncing as she stood there Miya’s eyes became more sparkling then they had ever seen. “I want to meet Ikaruga George. I got to see him play before, he’s amazing.”

“Just don’t go all fan-girl on him when he shows up. That would not make our Captain happy.” Kotarou warned her.

“I know, I know. Still it’s exciting.”

 

     The week progressed slowly and yet too quick for Ryu. It was THE day, where his former teammates would arrive at any time. He didn’t know if he could handle the disappointment when they failed to get Mirai to show up. He knew Mirai cared for them all but he was an important hero around many galaxies. Mirai, no Mebius ed for them all but he was an important hero around many galaxies. p. has too many duties just to come back and see him…them.  A chirping noise stopped his reflection, “Captain Aihara, your guests have arrived. Please come to the control room.”

“On my way.”

     Stepping into the room, Ryu sees the new members mingling in with the old. Teppei is with Shunji, looking through the new and improved monster database. Konomi along with Miya and HIsa were showering Lim, the little miniature EleKing , with so much affection. Marina and George were surrounded by Kotarou and Akio. The only two people missing, Ban and Mirai. Ryu wondered about Ban, one of his newer recruits. He didn’t think the guy was happy with being here but he never asked to be removed from the team. He hopes Ban will transition into a good team-mate with the others. As if a light switch had been turned on, all attention shifted to Ryu.

“Ryu-san.” A certain shy pre-school teacher said in the quietness.

“Ryu, amigo.” The talented soccer star smiled his way.

“Ryu-san.” The renowned doctor greeted happily.

“Ryu, are you ready to try it?” Marina asked the skeptic in their group.

“I still have doubts but I want to try.”

“All right, let’s try……. Wha?” she stops midsentence as the door opens again this time to find General Inspector Sakomizu walking in with the last new crewmember Ban.

“Have I missed it? Are we on time?” Sakomizu asks worriedly.

“No, Sir. We are about to start right now.” Marina replies to him.

     The group arranges themselves in a circle and brings out their charms. Pressing them into their hands they all pray and wish for the same thing……’Mirai please come to us.’ Several seconds pass when they are startled by a gasp sounding near them. All opened their eyes to see a bright light materialize in the room, it moves slowly towards the group. As the young members were going to jump in to protect their Captain they realize he is smiling at the light. As it comes even closer they hear Captain Aihara speak to it. “Mirai. You came.” His smile gets bigger as he looks on.

The light begins to transform to a more human-like form it speaks, “Of course I came. You all called for me. So of course I would come, if I could.” As the light fades away all are able to see him properly now from his long shaggy hair to his brighter than the sun smile.

Ryu steps up to him, both are now emotional from being apart for so long. The best friends look at each other and grab onto each other in a huge bear hug, happy to be reunited. Everyone was in such awe of the proceedings no one had or could grasp what happened next. Newcomer Ban took out a weapon and shot at the friends. Both collapsed in tremendous pain as the rest scrambled to contain Ban. As they pinned his arms down, a strange mist oozed out of him and coalescing into an altogether different form.

“Get them to the medical bay, now” Marina screamed at the others not holding onto Ban. She turned to confront the threat. “Who are you?”

“Just someone who wants to collect on a bounty. Someone wants their heads and I aim to deliver. They were just lucky she wants them alive. Now hand them over.” The graveled voice demands as he walks towards the injured. George and Teppei take ahold of Ryu and Mirai and rush out the door before the bounty-hunter can react with Sakomizu following behind. In anger he lashes out at Marina, she dodges to the left and grabs onto Akio’s gun and shoots at the intruder. Seeing the attack in time he de-solidifies back into a mist and disappears from sight.

“GUYS!” Marina yells at the others standing around. They jump to attention. “First let go of that crewman, it obviously wasn’t him that did this. Second Akio, Miya go guard the medical bay. Kotarou, Ban and Hisa start a search for our intruder. Now people, move!”

     Marina makes a quick search of the corridors as she heads to the medical bay. Coming up to the doors she sees the crewmen had followed her orders and are guarding the door. She nods in recognition at them and walks into the room. Teppei is checking the vitals on Ryu while Mirai is lying in the other bed.

“It wasn’t as strong a blast as that thing thought. They are in a lot of pain but no major damage. They will need some rest, George and Inspector Sakomizu will guard them from in here since apparently ‘he’ can turn into a mist. Konomi and I will see if we can’t get the sensors to work on finding this guy.”

“Excellent idea. Let’s go, I am going to check in with the search team.”

 

 

 

                Ryu woke up slowly, adjusting his eyes to the muted lighting. Scanning his surroundings, he spied Mirai in the medical bed next to his. Attempting to sit up Ryu gasped as intense pain seared his right side, giving up he reached over and grabbed  Mirai’s hand tightly in his. Even though there was no response from him, Ryu felt better and slipped back into a healing sleep.

                George slid silently in to the room to check on the injured. Looking at them sleeping as peacefully as they can, he detected a slight change in their positions and he had to smile. He had had a feeling about those two and with this it seems he was happily correct. ‘I better take some evidence of this.’ He pulls out his cell phone and with the camera option took a picture of the two patients holding hands while unconscious. Just seeing it made George feel happy and hopeful. As he left he made sure that all vents were closed off and everything was sealed. They had brought in all portable machines to keep the environment perfect for them without giving the assassin a way in through the ventilation shafts. Nobody was going to get to their friends again.

                Marina at the same time, rushed into the Control Room. Screeching to halt between Teppei and Konomi, “Have you learned anything?” she asked hopefully.

 "Yes, his species was in the database. They are called Kuki Yugami, air distortion. But we have come up with a plan to capture him. Teppei smiled a bit evilly but Marina would not call him on it as she felt the same.

 

                Deep in his unconscious mind Mebius called out to his brothers, “Anyone? Can anyone hear me? Is anyone close?” The one that answered his call shocked him immensely.

“Mebius, what can I do for you?” a voice, Mebius hadn’t heard for quite a while, asked him.

 “How? When?” he stuttered in his reply.

 “I was visiting my father. When I was heading back I heard your call. Do you need me to come?” he inquired.

                Still in awe he whispered in relief, “Yes Zero, I need help. I and …. someone else was attacked by the bounty hunter. Once my former team-mates capture him, he will need to be transported to prison. We have about 13 or so witnesses to the crime. That was after he possessed a recruit’s body. I want to make sure he doesn’t harm anyone else.”

“Understood, I will be there soon.”

                Mirai blinked his eyes slowly, finally coming out of his unconscious state. He also scans his surroundings as Ryu had done earlier. As he looks he starts to wonder why his arm is so stiff. Turning his head in that direction, he sees Ryu in the next bed. Understands his arm is stiff from the fact that Ryu is holding his hand across the span of the beds and in such a tight grip. He smiles, ‘I am so happy that I came back even if this had happened to me. I’ve missed him so much.’ Mirai shakes his arm trying to see if it would wake Ryu up.  Mirai was rewarded with Ryu blinking his eyes and finally opening them completely.

“Ryu, are you feeling any better?”

Ryu smiled back at Mirai and squeezed his hand in reassurance. “Yes Mirai, I feel quite a bit better from before. Have they caught the one who shot us?”

“No, not yet but they are working on it. You know our team-mates, they won’t give up…… Ryu…I-I missed you so much.” Mirai blushed at his confession feeling uncomfortable.

“You’re not the only one. I felt so hollow whenever I let myself realize you weren’t waiting for me. I just kept looking at our marks on that piece of plating from ‘insert wings name here’. I know you are doing heroic things that are important but I am incomplete without you in my life. Please don’t stay away for so long again. I can’t take it. Promise me, Mirai.”

“I promise, Ryu. I felt the same. I just made sure to keep myself as busy as possible so I wouldn’t dwell on it. I-I thought…..you wouldn’t understand how I felt and would hate me. I couldn’t take the chance that I would lose you if I said anything.”

Ryu’s responded by threading their fingers together, “You won’t lose me and I don’t plan on every letting go of these feelings or you. Now if we are ready, let’s go kick some butt. I don’t like the fact that he used our reunion to try and kill you.”

Mirai just nodded his head in agreement, slid out of the bed and yet never let go of Ryu’s hand. George rushed into the medical bay, skidded to a stop when he saw the both of them out of bed still holding hands. His smile was so bright at seeing their clasped hands they ended up blushing. “I am glad to see both of you up and awake. We have company, an Ultraman Zero has arrived. Teppei is very excited.”

“Great, I called him for some help. Let’s go to the Control room.” All three headed out of the medical bay, with Mirai and Ryu clinging to each other for stability. Both still in some pain but needing to be doing something constructive at the moment. Walking into the Control room instants later, they observe all eyes are on the newcomer, Zero. Spinning around Zero spots Mebius, “I am glad you are not too damaged, my brother. Do we know what the plan of capture is? I am sorry to be impatient but I also must return to my comrades, who are also in need of my help.”

Teppei stepped up and cleared his throat, “Yes, we do have a plan as of a few minutes ago. We will set-up Mirai as bait…”

“No. I don’t like this. He has already hurt Mirai once.”

“Ryu, this needs to be done. This would be the quickest way and he doesn’t know what GUYS is capable of or that Zero is also here.”

“Sorry Captain but we all agree this is the best option. The rest of the plan is this – I have modified the capture cubes, to work not only in conjunction but also to become a completely physical cube. Even if he turned gaseous he won’t be able to escape.  Then Ultraman Zero will be able to transport him away. We have also sealed this room including the vents, the only ones who know the plan are in this room. But since he has used one of the crew before, we should plant some misinformation. That way he will go where we want him too.”

“Let’s get started then. I want a better reunion with everyone after we finish this.”

“GIG” resounded loud in the room.

 

‘Hey have you heard Mebius is recovering in the 3rd medical bay.’

‘You’d think they would just barricade him in a better room’

‘But whoever attacked them is surely gone now’

‘Why would you stick around with all the guards looking for you?’

‘Maybe they think he won’t be able to get that far into the NEST?’

‘Well never mind, we have our own work to do. Let’s go.’

 

~’Hmmm, so they thought taking him farther into this base would keep him safe. How wrong these offensive humans could be. Mebius will DIE.’~

 

     The door to the deepest built medical bay slides open silently. The only noise being the machines hooked up to the comatose patient being treated within. Taking stock of the room the assassin makes sure that there is no one else here amongst the medical equipment. Smirking at finding nothing he noiselessly walks over to his victim, grabbing the machines cords in his hands he yanks them out of the machine. A clatter sounds in the hall he jumps and looks back. Seeing nothing he is shocked to see 3 others in front of him where the patient should have been. As he backs up, 3 more block his exit. As they don’t move towards him, he senses they are at a stalemate. Instead of protecting himself, he feels as though these foolish humans are ineffectual so he looks for his prey. The ex-GUYS members lower their weapons at him and quickly shoot the capture cube out. Bouncing into an invisible wall was not part of his plan. He whirls around to attack and promptly rams into another invisible wall. Believing that his only way out is to alter into his other form, he turns gaseous. His form attempts to slink through between the invisible walls and the floor. Then the unthinkable happens the cube compacts itself. And then again and again. Soon the cube is only 2” by 2” and he can’t even transform into a humanoid form any longer. His anger over being captured is making his gaseous form turn into a myriad of colors. To his utter dismay Mebius walks in unharmed along with another Ultraman. His anger spikes again and he feels a burning sensation along his unformed body. Flames erupt within the capture cube and the would-be assassin bursts into flames and perishes from his own anger.

“Well my brother you are safe now. And I will bid you a fond goodbye. We will see one another again. Be happy, Mebius. That is what we all hope for.” Zero leaves as he no longer needed to transport anyone. As he hits the outside of the building and once again enlarges into his true form, Mebius’s friends wave through the windows to bid him goodbye and good journey.

Marina jumps up, “Now it’s time for our party! Let’s go into the cafeteria get some music going and eat.” Everyone but two follow her out the door and into the corridor. The two remaining clasps each other’s hands. “I am going to stay here for another 2 weeks, would you mind if I stay with you?”

“If you hadn’t asked that, I would’ve made sure that you would stay here with me. And during this time we will have to discuss how often you come back to me. All right, Mirai?”

Mirai nods his head then feels a warm hand caress the side of his neck. Bringing their faces close together and soft but firm lips touch his. Settling into the kiss Mirai finally feels at home once again. Breaking the kiss they smile into each other’s eyes and walk out the door hand in hand to their reunion party with their wonderful, caring friends.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted a Ryu/Mirai story.


End file.
